<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Race Hunting by Diana_Prallon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317253">Race Hunting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon'>Diana_Prallon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Rally for All Commands [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All Worlds Swoop Rally, F/M, Gen, swoop biking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:55:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sometimes, Lana, you seem to forget just what spaceport side you picked me up on" - Lana tries to tell the Commander about a new Underworld movement, which, of course, is nothing new to a big time Bounty Hunter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Bounty Hunter/Torian Cadera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Rally for All Commands [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Race Hunting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As soon as I watched the News-call for the All Worlds Swoop Rally, I just KNEW I had to sit down and write how Lana (and Theron at times) would present the subject to each Commander and how they'd react. They just couldn't stop speaking in my head, so, here it is! :)</p><p>Unchecked.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lana had been so preoccupied with the broadcast hijacking and what it could mean, that she was shocked to find the Commander with what seemed like a full armoury spread over her double bed. In the years since they had first known each other, she had gotten used to the surreal ammunition and weaponry expenses, but seeing it all laid out on the bed was still a bit of a shock.</p><p>She hardly ever considered just what the Commander carried around every day, while she walked around with her <span class="pwa-mark decorator">lightsaber</span> alone.</p><p>Torian was there too, as it was often the case, the lack of a jetpack on his back his only concession to being home. Then again, maybe he could never truly feel a home in <span class="pwa-mark decorator">Odessen</span> and away from the clans. Lana wouldn’t know, he mostly kept to himself and talked to his wife alone. The sith couldn’t even say if the Commander heard Torian’s counsel or shared it all with him; she might have caught them exchanging words in <span class="pwa-mark decorator">mandoa</span> that she suspected were endearments, but she really didn’t know — or care. </p><p>“Commander,” she said, standing in the doorway. “Do you have a moment?”</p><p>She looked up, her blue hair falling a bit and covering one eye. </p><p>Bothered? It was often hard to say.</p><p>“You better not be bringing me a crisis — I have plans.”</p><p>“We’re not sure yet,” Lana answered, as it was all quite mysterious. “But it’s — something.”</p><p>Lana didn’t continue, waiting for an indication if she should proceed or wait until they were alone. Torian said something she couldn’t understand and the Commander snorted. She never did understand why the Empire put up with the whole other-language thing. Even Chiss were pushed to speak no <span class="pwa-mark decorator">chiss</span> outside of the Ascendency. Lana waited, trying to twist her annoyance into something more useful.</p><p>“Alright, spit it out,” twirling around her favourite blaster before putting it on holster. </p><p>“Something peculiar happened — there have been reports of an increase of Underworld activities in Dantooine — not pirates, Hylo assured me, and it has been under investigation, not just by our intelligence but also the empire’s and the republic’s”</p><p>This time, it was the Commander who told her husband something, and he smirked. It was a hard thing for a master of intelligence to not know what was going on. Maybe she should start learning <span class="pwa-mark decorator">Mandoa</span>, her <span class="pwa-mark decorator">Huttese</span> was already quite good, even if it didn’t have a native quality to it yet. Ignoring the exchange, she continued.</p><p>“Apparently, besides intelligence agencies, the media has caught a whisper of it and decided that they, too would investigate — and report. It appears that the they walked into some sort of Swoop Gang encounter. There has been rampant speculation as to why they were gathering in such large numbers, but, tonight, they hijacked the <span class="pwa-mark decorator">newschannel</span> in the midst of it to announce some sort of event.”</p><p>The Commander was clearly smirking too, now, her arms crossed against her chest.</p><p>“The All Worlds Ultimate Swoop Rally.”</p><p>The comment caught Lana by surprised. Had Theron messaged ahead of her?</p><p>“You heard it.”</p><p>“As you said, they did hijack the news,” the woman answered, clearly amused. “As you can see, I’m making preparations,” she gestured towards the wealth of weapons and gear on display.</p><p>“Are you planning an attack?” Lana asked, slightly alarmed.</p><p>“What?” the Commander answered, clearly surprised. “No — this is leisure gear!”</p><p>Lana didn’t say anything, though she did wonder how exactly explosive darts and coupled rockets made for leisure gear. But, of course, <span class="pwa-mark decorator">Mandalorians</span> had a rather extreme idea of what “leisure” was, that certainly didn’t match the tea, meditation and reading that Lana would’ve favoured.</p><p>“Right. I was thinking we should send someone to see what are their plans, maybe you’d be too conspicuous…”</p><p>“Nonsense,” Torian answered, in one of his rare interventions. “They’ll love to have you around. Someone with your fame? It’ll be an honour.”</p><p>“Are you familiar with these people?”</p><p>“In a manner of speaking,” the Commander answered, and Lana had to wait a while for more. The woman put away some of the blasters on the bed and sighed. “I might’ve taken a spin or two in the circuits.”</p><p>“You have…” Lana was speechless, her eyebrow raised in question.</p><p>“Sometimes, Lana, you seem to forget just what spaceport side you picked me up on — I was a Bounty Hunter all my life, before this madness started. I ran those circles. Sure, I had some <span class="pwa-mark decorator">Corellian</span> whisky, ran some minor swoop races…”</p><p>The woman shrugged as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Lana knew, of course, what she had been, but she always thought of her as the Champion of the Great Hunt; a mercenary, perhaps, but a valued one, with plenty of high paying jobs. A <span class="pwa-mark decorator">mandalorian</span>, whose business was war and honour, not… Drunken riding. Almost a decade later, she was still being surprised.</p><p>She noticed that, if she wanted someone else to go first, she’d have to switch her gears. Lana turned, instead, to Torian.</p><p>“It does sound a tad lighthearted for usual <span class="pwa-mark decorator">Mandalorian</span> choices.”</p><p>The boy — it was hard to think of him as anything but a boy, though they were likely of an age — smiled at her in a condescending fashion.</p><p>“Not at all. The races are like minor hunts — and a good experience. It’s learning how to be the hunter and the prey at once, to offer yourself up and in risk for the glory.”</p><p>There was really nothing she could say to that, so she just sighed, accepting the inevitable.</p><p>“So, you’re really going to go, then?”</p><p>“Go?” the commander asked with a feral smile. “I plan to win this thing.”</p><p>Lana couldn’t help but smile at that. Of course she did. She could just shake her head an turn again towards Torian.</p><p>“Do take care of her. Make sure she comes back in one piece.”</p><p>“I always do,” he answered, with the serene countenance of those who are happy in marrying danger. </p><p>There was nothing Lana could do but wait and hope for the best.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>